Digimon Mavericks
by Miklazteles
Summary: El semidiós del Digimundo ha sido infectado por un extraño virus, que ha alterado sus estándares de seguridad en el Mundo Digital. Ahora, los Digimons viven esclavizados para "protegerlos" de ellos mismos, no hasta que un valeroso Digimon llamado Velkemon, se rebela contra el semidiós y crea una organización de Mavericks para liberar el Digimundo de la esclavitud.


Acto I "La Leyenda de los Mavericks"

**Capítulo I**

"**El Nuevo Digimon"**

**L**os Digimons son unas fascinantes criaturas de una variedad casi infinita, cuya principal característica es que no estaban hechos de carne y hueso, sino de datos. Eran seres virtuales. Tenían el don de razonar y comunicarse entre sí; no obstante, también estaban llenos de poder, extraordinarias habilidades que a algunos se les subía a la cabeza, y empezaban a cometer atrocidades contra otros Digimons. Tal fue el caso del Rey Drasil, el mismísimo dios del Mundo Digital.

El Rey Drasil no era considerado un Digimon, solo era un antiguo ser digital, cuyos bancos de datos eran tan grandes que en su mente artificial se hallaba el secreto de cómo se formaban los Digimons. El Rey Drasil estaba hecho de matrices y luces de color rojo y aspecto fantasmal. No tenía piernas, de cadera para abajo solo había una estela de partículas. Alrededor suyo, destacaban placas metálicas grabadas con Digiletras y podía crecer o disminuir su tamaño a voluntad. El Rey Drasil era capaz de todo, solía mantener en equilibrio el ecosistema digital, diferenciar entre el día y la noche, entre la lluvia y la sequía, e incluso la vida y la muerte; pero eso quedó en el pasado, no volvió a ser el mismo desde que un virus informático con capacidad reproductiva e inteligencia propia, se apoderó de su mente.

Siendo un ser de relevancia, tenía como guardaespaldas a los Digimons más poderosos del Digimundo, llamados _"Caballeros Reales",_ supremos y fieles seguidores del Rey Drasil sin importar sus intenciones. Siguiendo las órdenes de su maestro, empezó una nueva época de esclavitud sin precedentes, imaginaos como sería el mundo humano si las personas destinadas a protegerlo hubieran perdido la razón.

Han pasado dos años desde que el Rey Drasil fue infectado, los Digimons permanecían escondidos y llenos de miedo, solo los más fuertes eran capaces de salir a la luz y valerse por sí mismos. La vida de un Digimon en etapa Novato era muy dura, debía robar a otros y cometer crímenes para mantenerse en pie un día más, dado que la policía de los Caballeros Reales: las _"Autoridades",_ los capturaban por razones completamente estúpidas; si rompías la rama de un árbol, eras encerrado, también si lastimabas a otro, o si causabas algún tipo de escándalo; en fin, de más está decir que los estándares de seguridad de las Autoridades eran altos; sin embargo, había esperanza, por las calles de las más grandes ciudades, se hablaba de una organización de Digimons, dispuestos a echarle cara al asunto. Ellos tenían numerosos nombres, los soldados del Rey Drasil solían llamarlos criminales, sucios y traidores, pero ellos preferían llamarse _"Mavericks"._

Éste grupo anárquico de Digimons eran muy cautelosos, experimentados en el arte del combate a pesar de estar en etapa Novato. Aquellos Mavericks no eran capaces de Digievolucionar debido a un algoritmo especial del Rey Drasil, y por tanto sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para vencer a las Autoridades. Luchaban con todas sus fuerzas con el fin de devolverle la libertad al Digimundo, ese era su principal objetivo.

Para medir las fuerzas de los Mavericks, el Rey Drasil implantó un sistema de niveles. Su ley fundamental era que todo aquel Digimon que supere el Lv20, sería considerado un Maverick y, por tanto, debía ser ejecutado. Ésta famosa ley puso la soga al cuello de muchos Digimons y los únicos que estaban por encima eran las Autoridades.

Velkemon fue unos de los primeros en llegar al Lv20, desde que fue considerado Maverick, sus impresionantes habilidades de lucha lo posicionaron como el líder de la resistencia. Rebosaba de fervor e inspiraba a los forajidos el deseo de rebelión; Velkemon era una amenaza para las Autoridades y su mundo controlado. Pocas leyendas existían sobre él, _"cuando encuentres al pequeño reptil orejudo de piel verde y amarillo, síguelo"_. Por suerte, éste Digimon no estaba solo, acompañado de sus más fieles amigos Mavericks, comenzaron una nueva ofensiva contra las Autoridades y es aquí donde empieza esta historia.

Velkemon y sus amigos se mantenían a la vanguardia cada vez que las Autoridades actuaban. Los anárquicos solían mantenerse bien informados, algunos Digimons espiaban a los guardias para averiguar dónde tenían encarcelados a los inocentes. Zentramon era uno de los más valiosos informantes de Velkemon, otro ferviente luchador con apariencia de tritón color azul, bien le gustaba actuar de encubierto y por eso era muy raro toparse con él. Zentramon era carismático, filosófico y tal vez uno de los Digimons más inteligentes y astutos, analizaba cada movimiento para no cometer errores y ahora trataba de persuadir a Velkemon de no cometer el suyo. Resultaba completamente inútil, puesto que nada podía pararlo cuando se proponía algo.

—Las probabilidades de éxito son casi nulas. Velkemon…

—Me da igual, no insistas —respondió él.

Ambos estaban refugiados en una de sus guaridas bajo tierra, en alguna ubicación secreta del Digimundo; las galerías de cuevas eran enormes, destacaban cofres y baúles llenos de comida u objetos de valor, los Mavericks también necesitaban robar para mantenerse con vida. Las antorchas iluminaban el lugar, algunas bombillas estaban conectadas a un improvisado sistema eléctrico diseñado por el propio Velkemon. Se notaba la actividad en los pasillos; los Digimons de etapa Novato hablaban entre sí, cada uno formaba parte de su propio equipo y colaboraban mutuamente para mantener la ofensiva.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones más profundas, Velkemon escudriñaba entre sus cosas, buscando el equipamiento ideal para infiltrarse en una fortaleza de las Autoridades. Actuaba con una seriedad inquebrantable. Zentramon estaba en la puerta del pasillo, arrimado a una columna de madera con sus brazos cruzados; no le quitaba el ojo de encima, sintiéndose preocupado y con un mal presentimiento.

—Esto me da muy mala espina… —murmuró Zentramon para sus adentros.

— ¡Tu viste a esos esclavos! —exclamó Velkemon, interrumpiendo su meditación. Estaba poniéndose uno de sus atuendos favoritos, una túnica marrón de cuero. Giró su cabeza para alcanzar a verle y prosiguió.

—Tenían de hambre y suplicaban tu ayuda, no voy a descansar hasta liberar a los que pueda con el Digicode de Seguridad.

Ellos no eran los únicos presentes en la habitación, también estaba Protemon, un valeroso zorro color crema y con marcas de rayas negras. Sus ojos eran amarillos y tenía dos pequeños cuernos en la cabeza.

—Nada te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? —replicó de voz calmada y suave.

El Digimon verde los ignoró mientras se cubría sus manos con un vendaje de color blanco, se veía muy empeñado en ir. Zentramon y Protemon se miraron uno al otro, se acercaron a él y llamaron su atención.

— ¿Qué os sucede? —les preguntó mientras caminaba a otro lado para eludirlos—. Estáis actuando muy raro.

—Se supone que patrullaríamos Citadel como teníamos planeado. Si no acudimos perderemos la base de las catacumbas. Somos un equipo, jamás nos separamos —dijo Zentramon en un tono más preocupado; su voz también era suave, y serpenteaba por su lengua anfibia.

—Nada pasará… Vosotros podéis ir a las catacumbas si queréis. Dame el Digicode y yo mismo me encargaré de rescatarlos —insistió, enseñándole su mano derecha, con una mirada certera a sus ojos turquesa.

—Tu valor es digno de elogio, Velkemon, pero estas siendo muy testarudo —afirmó Protemon, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se rascaba con una de sus patas traseras—. Nada garantiza que saldrás de allí con vida.

— ¿Ahora si desconfías? Qué raro…, eres el Digimon más confiado que conozco.

Velkemon ya estaba harto de la actitud de sus compañeros, aunque en el fondo sabía que solo se preocupaban por él. A pesar de las advertencias, fue hasta el pasillo, preparado para partir. Se dio vuelta y miró a Zentramon.

—El Digicode —insistió, con más énfasis en su voz.

El tritón giró sus ojos mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

—Vale... Tú ganas.

Hizo aparecer un conjunto de datos en su mano derecha y se lo lanzó a Velkemon, recibiéndolo en su mano y haciéndolo desaparecer; parpadeó varias veces mostrándose códigos informáticos en sus ojos.

—Solo abrirás una celda, realmente no vale la pena, Velkemon... —añadió el tritón, cabizbajo.

— ¡Jajaja! Olvidas con quien estás hablando… Tal vez pueda matar algunos Pawnchessmons en el proceso, no son tan difíciles —bromeó con una sonrisa mientras caminaba a lo largo del túnel.

—Pero...

—Déjale, Zentramon —le interrumpió Protemon, alzando su vista al techo, ya acostumbrado a la actitud de su compañero—, seguro sabe lo que hace, no nos preocupemos y solo hagamos nuestro trabajo.

El tritón bajó la mirada a su pequeño amigo y le acarició la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, ya le advertí sobre cómo eludir el sistema de seguridad, nada puede salir mal. Tú mismo dijiste que no está de más confiarse un poco.

—Velkemon es Velkemon —asintió Protemon repetidas veces.

Con la despedida de su líder, se prepararon para viajar a Citadel, la capital del continente Folder.

Pasaron las horas y Velkemon llegó al territorio Autoritario de Raining Forest: un espeso bosque caracterizado por la lluvia interminable que caía sobre éste. Había anochecido y el valiente Digimon ponía a prueba su osadía, infiltrándose en la enorme fortaleza de piedra, similar a un castillo medieval lleno de murallas y torres. También se encontraba custodiado por unos guardias llamados Pawnchessmons: pequeños guerreros protegidos por armadura negra y armados con lanza y escudo. El Digimon intruso era igual de pequeño que ellos y estaba cubierto por su túnica marrón, una capucha cubría su cabeza, a excepción de unas largas orejas que se mecían con su andar. Dentro del intrincado laberinto de pasillos, corría sigilosamente eludiendo el sistema de seguridad; un poderoso láser de color rojo era capaz de cortar cualquier cosa que se le interpusiera. El Digimon paró delante de la última puerta, aferrándose al muro; su respiración era agitada y sus ojos verdes mostraban signos de cansancio.

—Espero que funcione... —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Asomó su cabeza lentamente a la base del láser, entonces éste se disparó y el Digimon logró eludirlo. Con la trampa mortal activa, empezó en voz baja una cuenta regresiva desde 10, poniendo a prueba toda su paciencia. Al acabar, el láser se apagó y aprovechó la oportunidad para dar una ágil voltereta hasta el otro lado, justo antes de que volviera a activarse.

El Digimon no podía creer que había funcionado, se revisó de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en su lugar, las pupilas de sus ojos estaban contraídas del susto.

—Bien hecho, Zentramon... —suspiró lleno de alivio.

Sin duda, él tritón era el mejor informante y nunca fallaba en su rol. Al superar la trampa que lo había frenado, avanzó hasta encontrar las celdas del calabozo, las cuales estaban solitarias y desprotegidas. Se asomó por una de ellas, notando que dentro estaban un Veemon, una Floramon, un Candlemon y una Piyomon, todos en muy malas condiciones debido al maltrato de los guardias. La verja estaba hecha de un poderoso metal inviolable, solo podía abrirse con un Digicode de seguridad lv5, y aquellos datos eran manipulados únicamente por los Pawnchessmons; por suerte, su informante Zentramon le había proporcionado uno.

El Veemon prisionero abrió uno de sus ojos, observando al Digimon encapuchado. Se estremeció al verlo, asustándose un poco.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó acercándose a él, lleno de cautela.

—Shh. No hagas ruido… —le chitó en respuesta. El intruso se quitó la capucha revelando su rostro, tenía la piel amarilla y escamosa, sus enormes ojos verdes destacaban—. Soy Velkemon, el líder de la resistencia. Os sacaré de aquí en un segundo.

Una sonrisa de esperanza se dibujó en el rostro de Veemon, tal parece que las leyendas eran ciertas. Ser rescatado por el mismísimo líder de los Mavericks era como un sueño hecho realidad. Los demás Digimons atrapados despertaron y se acercaron a la verja.

—Rápido, no soporto estar encerrada —suplicó Floramon con desespero.

Los pétalos alrededor de su cabeza estaban rotos y su cuerpo sucio y lastimado, al igual que los otros.

—Es imposible abrir la puerta sin un Digicode de seguridad Lv5 —aclaró Piyomon con desanimo.

—No os preocupéis, yo tengo uno.

Velkemon se paró de puntitas y acercó su ojo derecho al lector de la verja, entonces el Digicode entregado por Zentramon fue leído y aceptado, abriendo la verja con un pequeño sonido metálico.

Los Digimons prisioneros salieron uno tras de otro, motivados por volver a ver la luz del sol.

—Gracias, noble Maverick —le agradeció Floramon, regalándole un abrazo afectuoso—. Sabía que algún día vendrías a por nosotros.

Velkemon se ruborizó al recibir el gesto, desvió la mirada, tratando de mantenerse serio. Debía mantener su cabeza fría si quería salir de allí en una pieza.

—Izquierda, derecha, derecha, subid las escaleras y luego doblad a la izquierda; habrá un ladrillo que se puede quitar, está debajo de una antorcha, esa ruta os llevará a Raining Forest —les indicó, sabiendo perfectamente como escapar.

—Gracias, compañero —dijo Veemon, asintiendo con la cabeza.

El dragón azul ayudaba a mantener en pie a Piyomon, quien estaba lastimada de una pata.

—Oh, un dato más —les intervino Velkemon con rapidez—. El láser de seguridad de desactiva cada diez segundos, solo tendréis un segundo antes de que vuelva a activarse. Tened cuidado.

El Veemon asintió y los prisioneros siguieron la ruta que les había indicado. Velkemon por su parte, se quedó revisando las otras celdas, habían cientos de prisioneros deseando ser rescatados, lastimosamente el Digicode de seguridad solo podía ser usado una vez.

— ¡Sacadnos de aquí por favor! —suplicó Kunemon.

— ¡Quiero salir de aquí y volver al bosque! —añadió un pequeño Koromon, dando débiles saltos, sollozante.

Velkemon estaba impactado al ver a un Digimon en etapa Bebe en ese lugar, de haberlo sabido habría sido la primera celda en abrir.

—Shh, bajad la voz. Lo siento mucho, no puedo liberaros ahora, solo tenía un Digicode de seguridad… —se excusó.

—Quiero volver a casa —murmulló Koromon.

Entonces, Gatomon lo recibió en brazos, haciéndole caricias para apaciguar su llanto, no quería que el Digimon verde fuera descubierto.

El Maverick estaba apenado por ver los rostros desesperados de los Digimons, y su corazón le impedía dejarlos encerrados tras las verjas. La única forma de rescatarlos era matando más Pawnchessmons y absorber sus Digicodes de Seguridad. Cerró sus ojos y miró a la Gatomon.

—Me encargaré de un par de guardias y volveré a por vosotros —les avisó en voz baja y se dispuso a correr para reunirse con los demás.

—Estaremos esperando... —replicó Gatomon, observando cómo su esperanza se marchaba por donde vino.

El plan de Velkemon marchaba viento en popa, volvió a tomarse su tiempo con el láser de seguridad y logró superarlo; siguió sus propias indicaciones hasta llegar al ladrillo falso, donde para su sorpresa, los cuatro prisioneros estaban reunidos.

— ¿¡Por qué no os habéis marchado!? —exaltó en voz baja, alterado por verlos aún en la fortaleza.

—No íbamos a irnos sin ti, ¿o sí? —respondió Candlemon con seriedad en su mirada.

Velkemon asintió agradecido.

—Vamos, empujad todos.

Con la fuerza de los cinco, lograron mover un grueso ladrillo de piedra del muro, era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran salir uno por uno. Primero escaparon Floramon y Piyomon, después Candlemon y por ultimo Veemon.

— ¡Vamos, Velkemon! —le apresuró Veemon nervioso, asomándose por el agujero.

—Yo me quedo, tengo que liberar a los demás.

Al darse vuelta, recibió un fuerte golpe de un Knightmon; un poderoso Digimon caballero de etapa Campeón, atravesando entre gritos el muro adyacente y cayendo sobre la gruesa muralla del castillo.

— ¡Velkemon! —gritó Veemon, desesperado por rescatarlo. Floramon le sujetó del brazo inmediatamente—. ¡Suéltame, tenemos que salvarle!

—El arriesgó su vida por nosotros, no podemos hacer que sus esfuerzos sean en vano ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! —exclamó Floramon, haciéndole entrar en razón.

Veemon forzó sus puños, sin duda se sentía lleno de impotencia. No tuvieron más opción que retirarse a las linces de Raining Forest.

—Rayos...

Velkemon se encontraba semiinconsciente, recibiendo el aguacero de la tormenta, el clima estaba nublado y el cielo completamente negro; los guardias no tardaron mucho en rodearlo y por si fuera poco, Knightmon atravesó el muro y aterrizó justo delante de él, desenvainando su espada. El Digimon Maverick volvió en sí y se levantó tambaleante, un poco desorientado.

—Es la última vez que te burlas de nosotros, traidor insolente... Voy a ponerle fin a tu vida aquí y ahora —dijo Knightmon, con seriedad en su tono de voz.

Dos Pawnchessmons negros se acercaron con sus lanzas y escudos en alto, llenos de cautela. Velkemon se veía sin escapatoria y aturdido por el golpe, no tenía más opción que luchar, no pretendía marcharse sin haber liberado a los demás.

—No sabéis con quien estáis tratando... —murmuró Velkemon, volviendo a ponerse la capucha para cubrir su rostro.

Aquellas palabras cabrearon a los Pawnchessmons y empezaron su ataque. Si bien sabían los guardias es que Velkemon era temido por su impresionante agilidad y destreza, lamentablemente no era muy resistente a los ataques, por lo que debía tener cuidado en ser dañado; eludió varios golpes subiéndose a la espalda de uno de ellos dando una voltereta, entonces, amordazándolo del cuello, sujetó la punta de una de sus largas orejas.

— _¡Colmillo Eléctrico!_

De su interior se formó una pequeña prolongación de carne amarilla recubierta de un metal plateado, tomando la apariencia de una daga cargada de electricidad; con ella apuñaló al Pawnchessmon dándole una pronta muerte, haciéndolo desaparecer en datos que absorbió rápidamente.

El otro atacó con su lanza, apuntando a la cabeza del Maverick. Por suerte, logró eludirla retrocediendo un paso, sujetó la lanza y contraatacó apuñalando dos veces su peto. El guardia cayó al suelo y se desmoronó, siendo absorbido rápidamente por Velkemon.

Con aquella información adicional apareció una pequeña pantalla azul a su derecha que indicaba: _"Lv up to 37"._ A su vez, una luz azul lo rodeó durante pocos segundos. Los guardias miraban atemorizados como el Maverick le había dado muerte a dos de sus compañeros, lo impresionante fue que en el proceso adquirió más fuerza. El Knightmon estaba sorprendido por sus habilidades, se acercó carcajeando, confiando que podía ganarle él mismo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Velkemon con seriedad, manteniéndose firme en su lugar.

—Esa información no te pertenece, sucio Maverick...

—Con estos dos Digicodes de seguridad abriré más celdas, ¡y así seguiré hasta liberar a todos los Digimons inocentes que habéis apresado!

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, enfadado y recordando al pequeño Koromon.

—Estáis locos… —añadió entre dientes, cerrando sus ojos.

Esas palabras estallaron las risas de las Autoridades, Velkemon giró la vista mientras veía como se burlaban de él.

— ¿De qué os reis? ingratos... ¡Haré justicia en el Digimundo! —gritó.

Cabreado por esas palabras, Knightmon blandió su espada intentando matar a su rival. Para un Digimon tan ágil como Velkemon, los movimientos del caballero eran lentos y muy poco coordinados. El Maverick logró esquivarlos fácilmente, haciendo que los demás Pawnchessmons acallaran sus voces. Knightmon gruñó al ver inútil su espada, la dejó caer y decidió cogerle con sus propias manos, pero aun así, Velkemon eludía cada intento de captura con el menor esfuerzo posible, y esto dejaba en ridículo al robusto caballero.

Los Pawnchessmons no podían tolerar semejante burla ante su jefe, decidieron ayudar y sujetaron al Maverick.

— ¡Soltadme! —gritó Velkemon, enfurecido por semejante juego sucio—. ¡Se supone que es nuestra batalla!

Knightmon aprovechó esta oportunidad para acabar con su rival, lo cogió fuertemente y lo estrelló con todo el peso de su mano contra el suelo, dejando marca sobre la muralla; al quitar la mano vio a Velkemon lleno de heridas, temblando y tratando de levantarse aún con sus ojos abiertos.

—Agh... No podrás, acabar... Conmigo... Yo los... Liberaré...

Entonces recibió otro poderoso puñetazo enterrándolo más entre los escombros.

— ¡Son ladrones...! ¡Falsificadores!, ¡traficantes!, ¡traidores y violadores de la ley! Tú, Maverick, hablas de justicia cuando eres el primero en quebrantar las reglas del Rey Drasil, voy a matarte de una vez para siempre...

Velkemon se encontraba en pésimo estado, veía con su vista nublada como Knightmon absorbía sus datos, con cada segundo que pasaba, su enemigo se hacía más fuerte y él más débil; su Lv descendió a 5, el mínimo necesario para mantenerse en etapa Novato y con vida, ahora empezaba a perder sus recuerdos y todos sus poderes, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

— _¡Patada de Fuego! —_gritó Protemon, dando una patada en llamas sobre la cabeza de Knightmon y aterrizando perfectamente en el suelo—. No puede ser... ¡Velkemon! —se deprimió al verlo al borde de la muerte.

— ¡Agh! ¡Es ese maldito zorro otra vez!

Knightmon lo cogió por el cuello y lo lanzó lejos, al interior de la fortaleza.

— ¡Matadlo! —ordenó, apuntándole con su espada.

— _¡Chorro de Mar!_

En ese entonces, los Pawnchessmons fueron bañados por un potente chorro de agua, proveniente de otro Digimon, era Zentramon. Se suponía que debían estar patrullando las catacumbas de Citadel, pero regresaron, temiendo que todo saliera mal, y tuvieron razón.

—Llegamos tarde... ¡Escapa a la guarida! ¡Nos ocuparemos de ellos! —exclamó Zentramon a Velkemon, mientras descendía de la torre. Después se lanzó a uno de los guardias, gritando: —_ ¡Constricción!_ —y aplicó la presión suficiente para deformar su armadura hasta el punto de matarlo.

Knightmon vio frustrado su intento de acabar con Velkemon de una vez por todas, al volver a mirar el pequeño cráter en la muralla, el Maverick había desaparecido, dejando su túnica atrás. Lanzó un gruñido, lleno de rabia al Digimon tritón, quien le sonreía alegrado de que su amigo huyese.

—Zentramon...

—El mismo... —respondió él, totalmente concentrado en su enemigo y manteniéndose en guardia.

— _¡Furia de Zorro! _—gritó Protemon, mientras que con ágiles pasos y sus patas encendidas en llamas, imposibilitaba a los Pawnchessmons de luchar—. ¿¡Quién quiere bailar con Protemon!?

El anfibio desvió la mirada por unos momentos, alcanzando a ver a Protemon, él danzaba ágilmente contra varios Pawnchessmons.

—Esta pelea durará lo que tarde Protemon en escapar, así que prepárate… "señor autoridad" —se burló, volviendo a entablar miradas.

—Hmph…

Knightmon se sentía confiado, empuñó su espada y corrió hacia el Maverick, blandiendo su arma.

Los pocos prisioneros que lograron ser rescatados se perdieron adentrándose en los bosques, alegrados de por fin saborear la libertad. Quién sabe cuántos años estarían allí encerrados. El Digimundo ha cambiado desde las últimas estaciones, nunca se supo realmente como llegaron a semejante conflicto, pero algo si estaba claro, eran tiempos oscuros.

Ahora, Velkemon corría desesperado entre los árboles, margullado y siendo azotado por la tempestad de la tormenta. Esa grandeza que inspiraba a muchos se había perdido para siempre; sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación y confusión, ya que había perdido todos sus recuerdos, no sabía de qué estaba huyendo ni por qué se encontraba en tan pésimo estado, solo andaba cubriéndose de una grave cortada en su costado izquierdo del cuerpo, la cual desperdigaba sus datos. Poco a poco, sus fuerzas fueron menguando, e incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, se refugió debajo de las raíces de un árbol anciano. Al entrar su piel se ensució rápidamente, estaba asustado y lloraba en silencio, pensando que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida.

Respiraba con brusquedad y se presionaba la herida con fuerza, no se atrevía a verla del temor que le causaba, se sentía muy débil y sus ojos estaban cansados, de alguna forma había logrado sobrevivir hasta los momentos; empezó a sentirse afortunado por encontrar tan buen refugio de la tormenta, casi como si hubiera estado allí esperando por su llegada. Los demás Digimons no supieron lo que le había sucedido. Nuestro héroe estaba solo.

En el mundo de los humanos, el día estaba soleado y tranquilo. Un chico de 16 años de edad llamado Mikaru Aoki, recogía sus cuadernos de la mesa después de una larga jornada de clases. Era alto y usaba gafas a causa de una fuerte miopía, su cabello era largo y castaño oscuro, su piel pálida y de constitución escuálida. Cursaba el primer año de bachillerato, su vida era completamente normal, sacaba buenas notas, tenía pocos amigos a causa de su timidez pero saludaba a conocidos, y mantenía una estrecha relación con cada uno de los profesores.

Mientras salía del aula ubicada en el 2do piso del instituto, hablaba con uno de sus mejores amigos, Arman Fuchida, un joven de poca estatura y cabello lacio y negro; solían discutir temas muy poco usuales relacionados con los ordenadores y la programación, a ambos les gustaba tanto los videojuegos que podían pasar noches enteras jugando.

A nuestro pequeño amigo verde no le iban bien las cosas, ya había perdido muchos datos durante la tormenta, y empezaba a mostrar fallas visuales, como si fuera la mala señal de un televisor.

—Agh... ayuda... —suplicó en voz baja, ya incapaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

Mikaru y Arman caminaban tranquilamente por la calle mientras se ponía el sol, las casas en los suburbios eran peculiares y muy modernas, estaban pintadas de varios colores terrestres como el marrón y el carmesí, todas adornadas con un hermoso jardín delantero donde destacaba un manzano.

—Algún día voy a superarte en Lv. ¡Ya lo verás! —acentuó Mikaru, sonriéndole a su amigo.

Ambos eran los mejores jugadores del servidor y solían competir entre sí, amistosamente claro.

—Jajaja, qué valiente, me conformo con que logres seguirme el paso —presumió Arman, viendo el cielo naranja con una sonrisa.

—No seas creído, nunca se sabe cuándo perderás la delantera. Bueno, aquí nos separamos, ¿hablamos más tarde por ordenador?

—Claro, hasta luego, Mikaru.

Se despidieron y ambos entraron a sus hogares, las cuales estaban divididas por un muro enladrillado.

—Nos vemos en el servidor —añadió Mikaru, estirando su brazo en señal de despedida.

Fue hasta su habitación, pasando de Adriana Aoki y su madre, quienes hablaban en la mesa de la cocina. Arrojó la mochila sobre su cama e hizo lo que siempre hacia cada vez que regresaba del instituto, se quitaba su peculiar chaqueta marrón y se sentaba en su silla, a encender el ordenador. Todo marchaba bien, revisó la hora en su móvil y ponía exactamente la misma que en su pantalla. A él le encantaba sentir tanto orden, su ordenador estaba al día con las actualizaciones y lo cuidaba como si se tratara de un bebe; la pantalla tenía un genial fondo de un videojuego que solía jugar hace años. Finalmente, se quedó allí, esperando a recibir mensajes de Arman, listo para otra aventura en su juego online preferido. Su avatar se llamaba _"Hakka"_ un nombre bastante original que nadie copiaba en otros juegos, así que lo utilizaba en las cuentas que creaba a través de Internet.

Se quedó viendo a la pantalla sin siquiera pestañear, recostado y reclinando su silla totalmente relajado, su expresión no mostraba sentimientos hasta que de pronto, varios pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, ideas que no eran suyas, como si alguien más estuviera hablándole.

—Mmm...

Desvió la mirada a la ventana que tenía a su derecha, desde allí podía verse todo el vecindario, había una bonita noche afuera con un cielo estrellado y firmamento despejado.

— ¿Por qué está tardando tanto...? —se preguntó, mientras revisaba la hora de su ordenador.

El Digimon verde estaba medio dormido entre las raíces del árbol, aun cubriéndose la herida, una pequeña luz amarilla resplandeciente se le acercó con lentitud, flotando a su alrededor como si estuviera observándole. Abrió sus ojos y se cubrió la visión con una de sus manos.

—Uhg... Apaga esa luz... —musitó, algo atontado y desorientado.

Mikaru impaciente por la llegada de su amigo, escuchó una especie de voz sonar desde los altavoces, no se atemorizó en absoluto creyendo que era una simple interferencia por la señal del móvil, pero esta supuesta interferencia empeoró cuando oyó palabras entrecortadas.

— ¿Ah?

Se levantó de la silla totalmente extrañado por este hecho, poniendo atención a los sonidos de sus altavoces, probó a apagarlos y encenderlos para ver si así se corregía el problema, pero no, éste siguió haciéndose más fuerte.

— ¿Qué le sucede a este trasto...? —pronunció la luz amarilla en voz transpuesta.

El reptil apartó la mano de la cara y abrió la boca, aquella lucecita podía hablar y no parecía dirigirse hacia él.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó la criatura.

Mikaru escuchó perfectamente esas palabras, venían acompañadas de la estática semejante a la de una radio. Tomó asiento y se acercó al micrófono de su ordenador, sujetándolo con nerviosismo.

—Amm. ¿Hola...? —saludó sin tener idea de lo que hacía, pensando que había perdido la cordura.

—Hola, luz parlante... ¿P-podrías ayudarme?

— ¿Luz parlante? —se preguntó Mikaru en voz baja.

Ese alguien que le hablaba a través de sus altavoces, estaba pidiendo ayuda; el joven empezó a creer que Arman estaba jugándole una broma de mal gusto, ya que él usaba programas de audio para grabar canciones. Entonces y sin más demora, cogió su móvil y llamó a su amigo para cerciorarse de que se trataba de una simple burla.

El móvil sonó por un tiempo hasta que Arman respondió.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Arman!, jajaja, ha sido una menuda jugada pero ha sido suficiente, se nota muchísimo que es tu voz —habló con una sonrisa llena de confianza, mientras seguía viendo la pantalla del ordenador.

—Emm… ¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy haciendo unas compras de emergencia que mi madre me ha mandado a hacer, lamento la tardanza. ¿Acaso estás desesperado o qué?

Ciertamente, Arman hacía fila en la caja registradora, cargando con un carro de mercado; tenía a varios por delante y estaban a punto de cerrar debido a la hora. Mikaru fingió esa misma sonrisa y desvió la mirada.

—Vale, estoy bien, te espero entonces, nos vemos —habló a la velocidad del rayo.

Colgó tan deprisa que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de despedirse, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. Apoyó los codos en el escritorio y se acercó al micrófono.

— ¿Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda? —preguntó extrañado.

Era raro que los ordenadores solicitaran servicio técnico por voz. La criatura estaba confundida por aquellas palabras que pronunciaba la luz, pero era su única compañía durante la tormenta y pensaba que tal vez podría curar su herida. Tragó fuerte y habló entre jadeos.

—Tienes que ayudarme... yo... estoy herido y me siento muy débil... ¡Agh!

El joven se alertó al escuchar el tono de su voz, se escuchaba cada vez más desesperado y con interferencias, hacía lo posible por entenderla.

—Ve más despacio por favor, no desesperes. Dime qué ocurre.

—Y-yo no lo sé, estoy perdiendo mucha información... No puedo moverme... Voy a morir —esas últimas palabras las dijo con un nudo en la garganta, jadeaba con brusquedad tratando de mantenerse consciente—. Quiero vivir... por favor… —la criatura cerró sus ojos, incapaz de pronunciar más palabras.

— ¿Información? —dijo el joven para sí.

Que haya dicho esa palabra le resultó curioso, le dio más pruebas de que su ordenador estaba hablándole y que no era otro tío divirtiéndose con el chiste. En ese entonces, algo extraño sucedió con el monitor, empezó a mostrarse estático y con interferencias en la imagen. Mikaru se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación, asomándose por un lado.

—Mamá ¿Estás haciéndole algo al circuito de la casa? —preguntó en voz alta para cerciorarse.

—No cariño, todo está bien por aquí. ¿Acaso sucede algo? —respondió desde la cocina.

— ¡Nada, Mamá, no importa!

Dio un portazo y se sentó de golpe en la silla, miró la pantalla preocupado y habló.

— ¡Oye quien quiera que seas, estas interfiriendo con mi ordenador y no es gracioso, voy apagarlo!

No recibió respuesta, quedando boquiabierto frente la pantalla de su ordenador. La luz amarilla que tanto revoloteaba alrededor del Digimon se hizo más extensa, lo envolvió por completo hasta el punto de hacerlo desaparecer; sorprendentemente, la criatura emergió desde el monitor y aterrizó en los brazos de Mikaru, todo en un par de segundos. Estaba manchado de lodo y mojado de pies a cabeza, con sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera inconsciente. También se mostraban las fallas de estática en todo su cuerpo, lo que asustó enormemente al humano.

El ordenador se apagó momentos después con la llegada de una luz amarilla, que se posó sobre el escritorio, adquiriendo forma de collar con una gema tetraédrica de color negro. Tenía un cristal amarillo incrustado en el centro; este pequeño objeto vino acompañado de un par de anillos, también del mismo color, rodeados de una argolla dorada, grabada con símbolos extraños.

—Qué demonios... —pronunció Mikaru en voz baja, y con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Mantuvo la calma lo más que pudo aunque su corazón latía al ritmo de una locomotora, nunca había visto un reptil semejante, tenía la piel escamosa y era suave al tacto; lo más preocupante era un corte en el costado inferior izquierdo de su cuerpo, posiblemente provocado por un depredador. Su sangre no era liquida, ni mucho menos roja, en realidad eran partículas lumínicas que se desprendían del interior de su cuerpo, como si se tratara de una fuga.

Mikaru se levantó cargándolo con suma delicadeza y lo dejó en el suelo de madera. Corrió a poner el pestillo de la puerta, antes de que alguien entrase y se diera cuenta de su presencia; estaba nervioso y asustado, jamás había presenciado un ser de su tipo. Lo primero que hizo fue asociarlo con un holograma, era lo que más se le parecía, pero resultaba imposible que un holograma emergiera de una pantalla.

— ¿Este holograma… me estaba pidiendo ayuda...? —se preguntó, arrodillándose a su lado.

Cogió una almohada de la cama y levantó su cabeza para ponerla sobre ésta. La herida se veía terrible. Inmediatamente, abrió su armario y buscó algo con la que cubrirla, tomando una pequeña caja de primeros auxilios que su madre solía guardar allí; la abrió y cogió un rollo de vendaje y alcohol, durante un leve respiro cerró los ojos apretando uno de sus puños.

—Tranquilo, Mikaru... sabes que no es normal que sucedan estas cosas, pero esa cosa te necesita y no es buen momento para dudar —se motivó en un hilo de voz.

Fue hasta él y se dispuso a limpiarlo con una toalla. Pudo apreciar dos elongaciones que sobresalían de su cabeza y las marcas amarillas que parecían no quitarse, ya que formaban parte de su piel. La toalla se manchó rápidamente y la apartó arrojándola al suelo, abrió la botella de alcohol y humedeció una tira de algodón, posándola sobre su cortada; el pequeño reptil se agitó sintiendo un enorme ardor frunciendo sus dientes, seguido de un débil jadeo, al menos seguía con vida. El collar y los anillos sobre el escritorio pasaron totalmente desapercibidos debido a su llegada, incluso las ganas de jugar una buena partida con Arman se vieron desechas.

Cogió el vendaje y lo enrolló cuidadosamente alrededor de su abdomen, al darle vuelta vio la pequeña cola que lucía rota en dos partes.

—No puede ser… —negó con la cabeza, asustado por cómo se veía—. Debe tener los huesos rotos.

—Así es mi cola —susurró el monstruo sin previo aviso.

— ¿Uh…?

Mikaru paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de la criatura, giró su cabeza para alcanzar a ver sus ojos verdes entre abiertos.

— ¿¡H-hablas español!? —tartamudeó atemorizado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Agh! ¿Qué me has hecho...? Arde mucho...

— ¡Es alcohol, no te muevas! —puso sus manos sobre él para evitar que se moviese—. Es increíble... Eres un holograma que habla —añadió, esbozando media sonrisa, se sentía atraído por su naturaleza digital.

El reptil bajó la mirada y se tocó la herida vendada con suavidad.

—Me reparaste… —musitó en un suspiro lleno de alivio, cerrando sus ojos.

Ya se sentía mejor, un par de minutos más en ese bosque y habría muerto. De no ser por el humano se habría desintegrado por completo, acabando con su existencia.

—No soy un holograma..., soy... creo que un Digimon, si... eso debo ser. Mi nombre es... —se mantuvo en silencio tratando de recordar—. Es… No lo recuerdo —dijo asustado—. No recuerdo mi nombre...

—Oye, tranquilo, te encontré en muy malas condiciones. Has salido de la pantalla de mi ordenador, estabas sucio y mojado.

—Tú también eres un Digimon ¿no? ¿En qué etapa estas? —preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

No paraba de formular preguntas y todas carecían de sentido para Mikaru, él por en cambio se veía muy seguro de lo que decía, aunque su mirada se veía perdida. El joven giró su cabeza, negando varias veces.

—N-no tengo idea de lo que estás diciéndome. Mi nombre es Mikaru Aoki, no soy un Digimon, soy un ser humano. Tengo 16 años.

—Yo ni sé cuántos años tengo jaja —carcajeó en voz baja.

Desvió la vista a la izquierda, mirando por debajo de la cama un pequeño desastre.

—Vaya, qué desordenado eres, ¿eh?

Una gotita de sudor apareció sobre su cabeza, era un poco molesto que lo dijese, pero era la verdad.

—Escucha, te he salvado la vida, al menos me debes una explicación. ¿Cómo has llegado? —preguntó con seriedad, viendo sus ojos verdosos, los cuales eran enormes y tan profundos que podía perderse en ellos.

El reptil se apoyó sobre sus codos, devolviéndole la mirada.

—Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba herido, y luego una luz parlante empezó a hablarme. Después desperté aquí. No sé nada más, Mikaru Aoki.

El joven humano aún se mostraba confuso por el resumido relato de su amigo, era asombroso que algo tan raro le sucediera, es casi como si hubiera sido elegido para recibir al reptil orejudo. Tardó un momento en asimilarlo, mirando por la ventana con la boca entreabierta, y el Digimon se le quedó viendo con la cabeza inclinada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, un poco asustado por verlo tan ensimismado.

—Oh, nada. No pasa nada —respondió sonriente y le miró a los ojos—. Creo que debería mantenerte escondido o algo, si mi madre te encuentra tendremos problemas. No estamos acostumbrados a Digimons como tú, de hecho puede que seas el primero en visitar nuestro mundo.

El reptil se puso de pie con dificultad y miró a su alrededor, sin prestarle atención sus palabras. Se sentía curioso por cada mueble y los artilugios que tenía su compañero humano.

—Qué linda habitación, ¡es muy espaciosa y mola! —exclamó sonriente, mirándole a los ojos.

El Digimon actuaba como un niño y su mente infantil no paraba de formular preguntas sobre el significado de cada objeto.

—Oye, ¿qué es un ordenador? —preguntó mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Mikaru se levantó, tocándose la nariz. Cualquiera de su especie que le preguntara eso lo catalogaría como un retrasado mental, pero él no era de este mundo, así que le explicó.

—Eso es el ordenador, es una máquina que… jeje, para mi es capaz de todo —acotó carcajeando para sus adentros, dado que pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo utilizándolo—. No sé cómo, pero has salido de esa pantalla.

Le señaló su escritorio sin parar de sonreír, ahora tenía a alguien con quien compartir la habitación por un tiempo, lo único que le preocupaba era mantenerlo en secreto.

El Digimon se subió a la silla negra y empezó a toquetear cada parte del ordenador, la pantalla, el teclado, el mouse, hasta que sujetó los cascos que tenían micrófono integrado.

— ¿Y esta cosa?

Apartó su cabeza un poco volviendo a mirar a Mikaru. El humano se acercó y le explicó.

—Son cascos, sirven para escuchar, y ese palito que sobresale de ellos se llama micrófono, sirve para hablar con otras personas por Internet, se ponen en la cabeza.

—Oh... Se ponen en la cabeza... —emocionado por su utilidad, se los puso en la cabeza sintiéndose cómodo con las almohadillas—. Jajaja, me gustan pero creo que no me quedan, ¿Tienes unos más grandes?

—No creo poder encontrar unos de tu talla, con esas orejas tan grandes pues...—respondió mientras esbozaba media sonrisa.

— ¿Me estas llamando orejudo? —interrumpió, un poco molesto por ese comentario.

— ¡No, claro que no! Es solo que los cascos solo están hechos para humanos, para orejas como estas ¿Ves?

Giró su cabeza y señaló su oreja derecha para que el Digimon la viera de cerca.

—Jajajaja, qué curiosas se ven, aunque creo que las mías son mejores, jiji.

Empezó a jugar con sus orejas dándole vueltas con sus manos. Mikaru se sentó en la orilla de la cama apoyándose con sus codos en las rodillas, no paraba de sonreír, se veía tan inocente y hablarle a ese monstruo era como hablarle a un niño pequeño.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Mikaru Aoki!

El Digimon se emocionó al escuchar su propuesta, se levantó de la silla y dio un salto a sus brazos. El joven adolescente se sonrojó al sentir la primera muestra de afecto por su parte.

—Seremos los mejores amigos —añadió la criatura, mirándole a los ojos.

Mikaru no sabía qué hacer, dedujo que los Digimons demostraban su afecto abrazando extraños, así que devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía como un padre, tenía a alguien completamente a su cuidado y debía enseñarle todo sobre el mundo humano. El Digimon se separó un poco, su expresión había cambiado completamente.

—Mikaru Aoki… ¿sabes quién soy? No logro recordar mi nombre… —murmulló con su perfil bajo.

El joven humano empezó a maquinar un buen nombre para su nuevo amigo, tenía bien claro que un nombre humano no encajaría con alguien de su singular apariencia, el único que se le ocurría era el de su avatar de Internet, era el más fantasioso y le encajaba perfecto, las marcas amarillas en sus manos con forma de _"H"_ lo identificarían mucho.

—Te llamaré Hakka. ¿Te gusta?

El Digimon sonrió volviendo a mirar sus ojos, estaba lagrimando de la alegría, cosa que extrañó por completo al humano, tampoco era la gran cosa pero no dijo nada, no quería ofender sus sentimientos.

—Hakka... me llamo Hakka, ese es mi nombre, ¡Hakkamon! —pronunció su nombre, lleno de orgullo.

Volvió a abrazarle, y esta vez con más fuerza, causando que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

— ¿Hakkamon? —preguntó Mikaru, confundido—. ¿Por qué el _"mon"_ al final?

Hakkamon se sentó en la cama a su lado derecho, entonces le enseñó un collar triangular y un par de anillos que cargaba en su mano.

—Lo he cogido de tu escritorio, creo que es tuyo.

Se lo entregó para que pudiera observarlo. Era un artefacto bastante peculiar para Mikaru, nunca lo había visto y no parecía uno de esos accesorios que solía usar su hermana; podía apreciarse una especie de cristal brillante en el interior de una aureola dorada, tenía grabados unos símbolos muy extraños, la forma triangular tenía acabados tan perfectos que no parecía ser de procedencia humana; era metálico y negro, las tres puntas eran filosas y la cuerda era lo suficientemente grande como para llevarlo colgando del cuello. El par de anillos también tenían estos acabados, negros y con una aureola dorada que los rodeaba, como si fuera un segundo anillo giratorio.

—Esto no es mío. ¿Estás seguro de que no es tuyo?

—No, Mikaru Aoki. Cuando lo cogí me susurró que le pusiera _"mon" _a mi nombre.

—Qué raro… Pues vale, tu nombre será Hakkamon —afirmó, dándole otro fuerte abrazo, acostumbrado a su particular forma de ser.

Desde ese momento, la vida de Mikaru y el destino del Digimundo cambiaron por completo. Zentramon y Protemon lograron escapar de aquella trampa mortal, aunque ahora con el peor de los ánimos, ya que su amado líder, Velkemon, no regresó a la guarida como le habían indicado. La diferencia horaria entre ambos mundos era notable y durante el poco tiempo que tenía Hakkamon en el mundo humano, ya habían pasado 10 horas en el Mundo Digital. Los Mavericks dieron por muerto a su querido héroe. Con su moral baja, ya no tenían fuerzas para oponer resistencia contra las Autoridades, y la organización se vino abajo. Al igual que todos los demás Digimons, Zentramon y Protemon permanecieron escondidos, esperando algún día encontrar a su amigo. Ellos nunca perdieron la esperanza, creían firmemente que Velkemon regresaría para volver a guiar a la resistencia una vez más.

27


End file.
